


De Observaciones y Desencuentros

by Sinibet



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinibet/pseuds/Sinibet
Summary: Sherlock observa a diario al mismo hombre en una cafetería. No sabe que ocurre exactamente con él, solo sabe que lo encuentra fascinante.





	1. El encuentro

Sherlock a visto al mismo hombre en la misma cafetería los últimos tres meses. Cabello castaño rojizo rozando la base de su nuca. Unas facciones angulares pero suficientemente delicadas enmarcando unos ojos color oliva, que por lo general podrían ser tan fríos como los suyos, pero en cambio se muestran brillantes y cálidos con la gente que le rodea, tristes y melancólicos para sí mismo.

Tiene una anticuada y desfasada forma de vestir, con ropa de diferentes entalles, todos incorrectos para su estatura y contextura física; y un sobresaliente corbatín borgoña puesto intencionalmente de tal forma que sea lo primero que notes al verlo. Luce un poco más joven que él, pero hay algo inexplicable en este sujeto, aún para el fino mecanismo deductivo del detective, que le asegura que ese joven a vivido mas de lo que se cree posible.

Se sienta en la misma mesa a la misma hora, solo pidiendo una taza de café irlandés para acompañar la lectura fija de varios periódicos que siempre acostumbra guardar en la solapa de su saco de tweed, pareciendo este un ritual atípico en él, dado su posible tendencia a llegar a destiempo a todos lados. La disciplina tras este comportamiento parece distraerlo de su caótica mente. Y en este punto, esa mente enrevesada, caótica, loca y extremadamente inteligente de lo que aparenta realmente, es lo que mas lo intriga, sentado a pocas mesas de distancia, viéndolo en silencio, desde hace meses.

El extraño hombre en cambio parece nunca percatarse de su mas reciente vigilante.

Sherlock hasta los momentos no ha intentado confrontarlo. Sabe perfectamente que apenas lo intente, este hombre estará de vuelta con una sonrisa incómoda a su anonimato, y posiblemente, no volverá a verlo en su vida.

Una extraña situación para este frío y analítico detective, ¿cierto? pero la singularidad tras este hombre es demasiado fascinante como para arruinarlo aún. El necesita seguir observándolo, necesita mas datos, necesita mas tiempo.

El hombre factura su cuenta bajo el nombre de John Smith, un nombre falso que sin embargo está sólidamente respaldada su legitimidad ante las autoridades bancarias, aunque dicho perfil no exista en ningún registro de la unión europea. John Smith no existe, pero ese extraño hombre si.

El joven parece tener por regla fija estar en ese momento y lugar solo, aunque es evidente que es una criatura que anhela todo el tiempo compañía y que realmente ama conocer gente nueva. Siempre termina entablando conversación con alguien cerca de él, siempre termina invitando a desconocidos a su mesa cuando nota que ya no hay mas disponibles, siempre luce fascinado en escuchar historias de vidas ajenas, aunque estas sean extremadamente aburridas y sin importancia desde el punto de vista del detective.

Y siempre, como gran desconcierto para Sherlock, mostrará una atención y carisma casi sobrenatural ante cualquier niño que tenga cerca, los cuales por su parte siempre terminan embelesados ante este extraño hombre, hasta el punto de no querer separarse de él.

No los culparía, el hombre se esmera en entretenerlos, ya sea haciendo ridículas batallas de miradas fijas, haciendo bromas tontas, y con una imaginación estrafalaria para contar historias y cosas que solo exaltaría mas la mente precoz de un infante. Pero aun así, para Sherlock era intrigante notar como parte de esas extrañas elucubraciones parecieran sostenerse en un conocimiento vivido, en una experiencia del universo impensable para cualquier terrestre.

Quizás estaba loco, quizás padeciera un trastorno mental que le hiciera disociar la realidad de una forma muy particular. Eso explicaría muchas cosas de este personaje, pero no podía confirmarlo. Solo sabía que todo en este hombre es extremadamente raro y discordante.

Era, como ya había señalado, fascinante.

Un extraño hombre que era demasiado joven y anciano, demasiado alegre y triste, demasiado tonto e inteligente, demasiado simple y complicado para poder entenderlo. cada aspecto de el era un oximoron, un incoherencia peligrosa y fantástica de presenciar.

Un día en particular la cafetería no abrió aquella mañana. Sherlock miraba al otro extremo de la calle, apoyado a la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos de su sobretodo, malhumorado. Tenía la idea de que esto ocurría el día de hoy, pero pasó por alto el detalle importante de no haber hecho un plan de contingencia. No sabría a donde iría el hombre ante tal situación, y no estaba de humor para hacer un tour aquella mañana con la idea de ubicarlo en otra cafetería cercana.

-¡Oh, que lastima!- una voz familiar lo sacó de su proceso de pensamiento bruscamente, y sin meditarlo con cuidado, dirigió toda su atención al hombre frente a él, con su indistinguible estilo de vestimenta, el cabello mas alborotado de lo normal, mientras se rascaba la nuca visiblemente apesadumbrado.

-Es mi lugar favorito.- dijo para si el supuesto John Smith, viendo a su alrededor, distraído. Sherlock nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de él, así que podía notar con mayor detalle aquello que podía apenas alcanzar sentado en aquellas mesas. Esta vez usaba algún tipo de gabardina victoriana de color chocolate, la cual parecía demasiado nueva y vieja al mismo tiempo.

Debió haberlo previsto, pero igual no pudo evitar dejar de respirar unos segundos cuando los ojos de este hombre se posaron casualmente sobre el. Rápidamente su rostro aturdido paso a reflejar una cálida expresión de reconocimiento en su persona, para su gran desconcierto.

-Oh, ¡tú!- dijo sonriendo de par en par, dando unos pasos en su dirección. Sherlock se limitó a mirarlo en respuesta, expectante y un poco nervioso si era sincero. -de todas las personas, justamente eres tu- dijo haciendo un ademán extraño al señalarlo mientras lo veía sonriente.

-¿Me conoces?- respondió Sherlock bastante intrigado por el comportamiento repentino del supuesto John Smith hacia su persona.

-¡Por supuesto! bueno, no exactamente- se corrigió inmediatamente, mientras sus ojos se movían frenéticamente, como analizando varias cosas a la vez en su caótica cabeza. -lo que quiero decir es que tu también frecuentas a diario esta cafetería, como yo- dijo finalmente, volviendo a mirar directamente a Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera satisfecho en su respuesta.

Sherlock no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa. después de todo este hombre había estado al tanto de su presencia desde el principio. Ante la idea desagradable de verse delatado, intentó jugar un poco rebajando la situación lo mas posible.

-Mucha gente viene a esta cafetería, no puedes estar seguro de haberme visto- dijo esperando sembrar la duda dentro de el flujo de pensamiento de este hombre, pero este para su sorpresa bufó negando con la cabeza.

-Creo estar seguro de quien eres tu, después de todo, ¡es difícil olvidar al hombre que me vigila todos los días!- respondió, y Sherlock por primera vez en muchos años se sintió aterrorizado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sin saber que decir o hacer volvió a cerrarla, aturdido, ante la mirada serena e inocente de aquel hombre, lo cual lo confundía mas que otra cosa.

Aquello hubiera sido señal de un evento desagradable, pero para su total desconcierto, toda la tensión terrible solo duró un par de segundos, cuando este hombre se volvió a distraer en sus pensamientos, viendo a su alrededor, mientras sus ideas parecían ir como un tren bala a cualquier dirección, todas a la vez.

-Como sea- dijo dando una palmada al aire, como señal contundente del aspecto trivial para él de todo lo que acababa de decir, sanjando el tema para seguir con otro completamente diferente. -buscaré otra cafetería abierta- y así como habló, se dio una media vuelta e inició su marcha en una dirección que parecía tomar al azar.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo parándose bruscamente y devolviéndose en dirección a Sherlock extendiendo su mano -no me he presentado, soy El Doctor, un placer conocerte- dijo sonriendo de una forma un poco infantil y excitable. Sherlock lo miraba con el ceño fruncido por el desconcierto. ¿El Doctor?¿Doctor que? pensó, pero sabía que no era parte del plan de este hombre revelar su nombre, su verdadero nombre. Aclaró un poco su garganta, mientras suavizaba su expresión lo mas posible y respondió diligentemente el saludo.

-Sherlock- respondió a secas -es un placer conocerlo igualmente- dijo sólo para completar la formalidad, aunque su mente estuviera totalmente en shock por el contacto con la piel de sus muñecas. El doctor solo se limitó a sonreír cálidamente antes de volver a su marcha de nuevo.

Sherlock no se había dado cuenta que había aguantado la respiración hasta que lo vio perderse en la multitud. Entonces vio los dedos de la mano que estrechó a aquel hombre. Recordó sentir su pulso.

1, 2, pausa, 3, 4. 1, 2, pausa, 3, 4. 1, 2, pausa, 3, 4.

¿Cómo es posible que sean dos corazones? y con ese pensamiento Sherlock se sumió el resto del día a trabajar en su palacio mental, desconcertado.


	2. Despedida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al conocer El Doctor, pasa lo inevitable.

2 días después

Su corazón latía bruscamente mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento, apoyado, con las piernas temblorosas, contra una pared completamente saturada de grafitis, en algún lugar de la red de callejones de Londres.

Había vivido toda clase de experiencias estrambóticas desde el punto de vista más ortodoxo de personas como Lestrade o hasta el mismo Watson, cuando estas iban contra su ingenua y débil lógica moral. 

Pero aun así tenía que admitir, ¿robots alienígenas intentando asesinarlo bajo una lluvia de peligrosos rayos de plasma incandescente? ¿Criaturas amorfas parasitarias tratando de tomar el control de su mente a través de enlaces psíquicos? ¿Desintegración de la realidad debido a una bomba de Quásares mal instalada en una vieja nave escondida en una fábrica de caramelos abandonada?

Incluso para el mismo, todo estos hechos al mismo tiempo, en la misma noche, era demasiado. 

Escuchó unos pasos rápidos llegar hacia él, y aunque no podía suprimir su instinto de resguardo, con una sensación pesada cayendo en la boca de su estómago, el poder asociarlo rápidamente con el modo de correr del Doctor hacía que la sensación se intercambiara rápidamente por una de alivio. El hombre al verlo al fin se abalanzó sumamente preocupado por el bienestar de su compañero accidental en toda la aventura de esa noche.

El Doctor tomó su mano instintivamente y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, Sherlock podía notar sus ojos verde oliva ceñidos entre pequeñas arrugas de sincera preocupación, escaneándolo con aquella extraña pero muy útil herramienta a la que llamaba destornillador sónico, con la pregunta evidente en sus facciones de que si no se encontraba herido de alguna forma. 

-No tengo ninguna herida mortal- dijo en un gruñido de hastío, adivinando los pensamientos de su contraparte, que aun lucía visiblemente agitado, aunque bajo el escrutinio del detective, podía notar que el hombre estaba menos agotado de lo que se esperaría, después de la huida de hace unos minutos.

La ventaja física de tener dos corazones, supuso. El en cambio, se encontraba hecho polvo, incapaz de ponerse de pie por su cuenta. El Doctor guardó su instrumento, y ofreciéndole gentilmente su mano, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Estuvieron en un silencio, aunque tenso, tranquilo. El hombre frente a el parecía divagar en varias líneas de pensamientos, mientras arrastraba su mirada entre Sherlock y el pasillo oscuro del que habían emergido hace unos segundos.

-Gracias, Sherlock- dijo de repente, captando toda la atención del detective, quien en su estupor momentáneo ladeo su cabeza un poco suspicaz.

-¿Exactamente que estás agradeciendo?- preguntó, mientras tomaba un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse el rostro empapado aún en sudor, el cual le provocaba un pequeño estremecimiento en su cuerpo al contacto con el viento frío.

-Toda tu ayuda, naturalmente- dijo sonriendo con un poco de incomodidad. Sherlock entendió que ocurriría ahora. Suspiró un poco irritado.

-Ahora tú te vas- dijo claramente como una afirmación, no como pregunta. El Doctor lo miró un rato, un poco dubitativo.

-Eso creo, si- fue lo que pudo responder, como si no estuviera seguro del porque de sus propias acciones -Es lo que debo hacer, por los momentos.-

-Lo entiendo- respondió el detective, ya más repuesto, suspirando pesadamente -Entonces esto es una despedida- dijo, al momento que se enderezaba y ofrecía su mano cortésmente al Doctor.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre no solo tomo su mano, sino que aprovechó para darle un cálido y sincero abrazo. Sherlock al principio se mantuvo rígido, pero poco a poco se fue incorporando al gesto. Podía notar ahora el latido rítmico de los dos corazones del Doctor, el cual extrañamente lo hacía relajarse al seguirlo en silencio. Al separarse pudo notar el olor a ozono en su cabello y el extraño frescor que su piel provocaba al contacto.

Entonces sin saber exactamente el porqué, se sintió lo bastante desinhibido frente al rostro afable de aquel hombre desgarbado y en un impulso incomprensible, incluso para él, tomó su rostro por un instante y luego lo besó.

El Doctor aunque un poco sorprendido solo correspondió el beso en silencio, parpadeando un poco intrigado al separarse del hombre, que parecía extrañado de si mismo.

-¿Te despides de todo el mundo así?- preguntó el joven sin señal de vergüenza en su rostro, aunque con un poco de confusión y sorpresa en sus rasgos.

-No- respondió Sherlock a secas, aún intrigado por su propia conducta. El Doctor no dijo nada en respuesta, solo parpadeó un par de veces antes de dedicarle una última sonrisa antes de irse.

-Hasta otra ocasión, Sherlock- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y despedirse, con la misma chispa de energía que lo caracterizaba, antes de perderse en la oscuridad del callejón.

Sherlock se quedó viéndolo partir en silencio, inexpresivo, quizás algo melancólico, antes de sonreír un poco amargamente para sí.

-Claro, Doctor.-

No lo volveré a ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había dos cosas que quería hacer con esta historia. La primera era manejar una historia donde Sherlock no dedujera de buenas a primeras la condición alienígena del Doctor y lo segundo, que no se rebajara la inteligencia del doctor frente a Sherlock.
> 
> Lo primero es algo complejo de explicar en este espacio, pero resumiéndolo torpemente tiene que ver con la metodología de observación y deducción de Sherlock, la cual se basa en una real, inspirada por el Doctor Cambell conocido de Arthur Conan Doyle. Según este método, seria poco probable que en el desván (o palacio mental) de Sherlock se maneje el tema de ovnis y alienígenas, ya que este ha sido curado y programado exclusivamente para resolver crímenes. por lo cual es mas probable que al ver a un individuo como el doctor, su deducción construya un perfil de humano excepcional.
> 
> Lo segundo es porque siempre me hace ruido que una historia El Doctor quede como un tonto al ser analizado por Sherlock, es entendible por la naturaleza del doctor pensar eso, pero sabemos que la capacidad mental del doctor es muy compleja, y por lo visto adaptable ala situación, y cuando la situación apremia puede ser terroríficamente inteligente, observador y estratega, incluso más que Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡hola! mi primer trabajo subido al sitio, me he decidido ir publicando lo que tengo guardado en una carpeta desconocida de mi laptop personal desde hace un par de años. 
> 
> ¿A nadie más le a gustado este ship? no he visto mucho con esta etiqueta en realidad.
> 
> cualquier corrección u opinión estoy agradecida de leerlo en comentarios.
> 
> ¡ten un buen día!


End file.
